Never been big on labels
by SweetAsHoneyEvans
Summary: Blaine's poorly and all alone so Sam comes and looks after him. Blam fluff


It was a cold winters day in Ohio which meant the majority of Lima's inhabitants had chosen to stay indoors. Blaine Anderson was home alone on this miserable day snuggled up under his quilt, his nose was red and it was continuously running like a river.

His parents were off somewhere for another conference or whatever, Blaine had not been really listening when his mother had told him through his bedroom door where they were going because he had been too busy having a coughing fit. Cooper was off in LA shooting a film which was according to everyone going to be a big hit so here he was all alone full of cold with no one to talk to when all of a sudden his door creaked open.

Barely able to lift his head Blaine only managed to open his eyes wearily to see the form of his best friend Sam Evans standing in the doorway to his room, confused he tilted his head.

"Sam?"

A warm smile spread across the blonde's face as he made his way into the room, in his right hand he held a bag which seemed to be full to the brim making Blaine wonder what exactly his friend was planning.

"Hey dude, I heard you were sick so I thought I would come and try and cheer you up, Stacy and Stevie say I am the best when they are ill so I am here to offer my services to you."

Sam brushed some of his hair which was starting to grow long again out of his eyes so he could see his sick friend.

"I brought some chicken soup and Stacy drew you some more pictures, she wanted to come as well but I told her that you would not want to get her sick"

Which brought a weak smile to Blaine's lips, Sam's sister for some reason adored him and the feelings were defiantly reciprocated, he adored both of Sam's siblings and often joined Sam when he babysat them. Stacy was always drawing pictures for him which always included two knights, one with black hair one with blonde hair which always brought a smile to his face. Sam stepped further into the room and placed the bag on the floor before squatting beside the bed and placed the back of his hand against Blaine's forehead who smiled softly at the cool contact.

The blonde then proceeded to tidy up Blaine's room, removing tissues which had begun to pile up on the surfaces of his room and stuffed them in bag which was to be disposed of later, after the room was cleaned he made his way downstairs to warm up the soup. As he waited he drummed his fingers absent-mindedly against the worktop something he taken to do when he was nervous or when he was thinking about something really important and in this case it was defiantly both, ever since Sam had been able to get Blaine to confess his feelings for him the blonde had begun to see his friend in a new way, sure he had always known that his friend was hot, Tina told him enough times but this was the first time that he himself had begun to see it and it was safe to say he liked what he saw.

He had never been big on labels, his parents had always taught him to love the person not just what was on the outside and it was becoming increasingly clear to him that he Sam Evans was falling head over heels in love with his best friend and he had no idea what to do about it, yea sure Blaine had a crush on him but he didn't know if Blaine's feelings went any deeper than that, the last thing he wanted to do was ruin their friendship because Blaine was one of the few people who understood him completely and the thought of losing that broke his hear. Once the soup was ready he made his way back upstairs to Blaine's bedroom where Blaine was spread out across the bed, the sight alone brought a warm feeling to his chest.

Blaine looked up when Sam returned and offered his friend a small smile before he started the long, hard struggle of pulling himself into a sitting position, after a while Sam came and helped him and together the two of them got themselves settled on the bed, Sam handed his friend the soup and watched with a chuckle as a look of delight and awe crossed his features as the tasty broth entered his mouth.

Once Blaine had eaten all of his soup and glanced through Stacy's latest masterpieces he turned to his friend who was leaning casually against his headboard, the sight alone brought a soft blush to his face which he just instantly blamed on his fever.

"Thanks for doing this for me Sam, you didn't have to go through all of this trouble for me"

Which caused the blonde to roll his eyes in exasperation seriously by now didn't Blaine understand that Sam would do anything for him and nothing was too much trouble.

"It was no trouble dude, that's what bro's do, we help each other out in our time of need"

Which earned him a smile. After the soup was tided away and both boys were sat comfy on the bed they decided to watch the Avengers then Iron Man 2. About half way through Iron Man 2 Blaine began to dose off which caused him to lean against Sam which brought a smile to his face, he threw a arm around the smaller boy and when he decided that Blaine was truly asleep he placed a gentle kiss on his forehead before gently whispering.

"If only you knew how I feel about you"

What the blonde did not expect was Blaine's eyes fluttering open at the exact same time, the two of them stared into each others eyes for what felt like forever before they both began to lean in, the kiss was everything he had imagined it could be, Blaine's lips were so soft beneath his and his skin felt amazing from where Sam's hand now rested on his warm cheek. After what seemed like an eternity they pulled apart and just stared into each other's eyes, after a while beaming smiles appeared on both of their faces which brought on another kiss which was just as sweet as their last.

As they pulled away Blaine couldn't help but bring up the elephant that was in the room, he needed to know that Sam was serious about this before they went any further. He tilted his chin up and stared into Sam's green eyes as his finger grazed the smooth skin of Sam's cheek.

"I thought you were straight"

Blaine quirked his eyebrow in a way that made Sam chuckle and rub his nose against Blaine's red one which caused the shorter of the two to flush happily.

"I've never been big on labels"


End file.
